


The Revenge of the Dik-diks

by Tayyy



Category: Dik-diks, The Hobbit
Genre: BotFA, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayyy/pseuds/Tayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin makes one mistake which leads to his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge of the Dik-diks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote in like 5 minutes

It was the Battle of 5 Armies...

Thorin Oakenshield was fighting with determination, along side his faithful Company who had journeyed all the way to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim Erebor and all its riches.

Not a while back, the princess of the nomadic Dik-dik tribe confessed her love for the brave dwarf. Thorin replied "I'm terribly sorry but I do not fall for Dik-diks." This enraged the Dik-dik but she kept it hidden, knowing he would soon regret his words.

The princess was wandering aimlessly when she heard a battle going on. She lifted her nose to the sky and caught the scent of her beloved Thorin. Anger boiled up inside her as she trotted over to the smell. She found herself in the middle of a battle with elves, men, dwarves and horrid creatures. She followed her nose through the chaos, skillfully avoiding the legs of others. She finally found herself behind Thorin. She picked up a large spear in her mouth and took a deep breath before the plunged it straight through his back and out the end. Before she made her escape, she tore off a piece of his clothing and made off.

Everyone suspected that Thorin had died, fighting valiantly against the forces of evil when in reality, it was a Dik-dik that led to his downfall.

~This is especially for Will:~  
The dik-dik is walking through the fields, torn piece of clothing in her mouth when she hears an enchanting sound. She freezes in her tracks and turns her head to the sound. When she reaches the source of the sound she finds Bob Marley, barely alive, singing his last words. The Dik-dik princess says to him " I have completed my task."  
Bob looks up at the Dik-dik and gives her a small smile. "Give me the cloth," he weakly says to her.  
She rest the cloth next to Bob Marley and he starts to sing. The color comes back to his face and the song becomes more lively. Bob Marley had lengthened his life, by the magic of a Dik-dik. In order to save her friends life, the Dik-dik murdered a dwarf who broke her heart.  
Never reject a Dik-dik.


End file.
